Shizuku (episode)
"Shizuku" is the 6th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis As Alain, Ash, and Dawn finally start the journey, Alain tells them they'll first travel to find Shizuku, the Water Plate. The Plate is in the city they're currently in: Lumiose City, Kalos. Alain says he actually knows exactly where it is, the reason of which he'll explain later. As they keep going, Alain senses that they're being followed. They go quiet. Alain uses Breath of Fresh Air (first version) towards a nearby bush. It's revealed that it's Clemont and Bonnie following them. Meyer allowed them to leave on the journey, supporting Alain's mission. Alain is upset, noting that this mission is too dangerous to bring other people along. Ash convinces him to let them come and they keep walking. Meanwhile, Barry, Zoey, and Paul are getting ready for their journey to help people in the regions while they wait on their time to travel with Ash. Zoey leaves to go to her apartment to pack while Barry and Paul keep packing. Also meanwhile, Lysandre is discussing plans with Annie, who is head of the Psychic Division of the Tekiyoku. Alain knows he's being tracked by Psychic Manipulators, but they're not close to the group yet. Alain then explains Water Manipulation. He then explains how he knows where Shizuku is already, which is similar to how he also already knows where Fushigi, the Psychic Plate, is. Clemont and Bonnie stay at a Pokémon Center to be safe, while Alain takes Ash and Dawn to a clearing where the Plate is. While finding it, they're approach by enemies. Dawn and Pikachu hide. The enemies are James, Jessie, and Meowth, former Team Rocket members. Ash remembers them, as they followed Ash around in his early travels trying to steal his Pikachu. A fight starts over possession of Shizuku. Meowth doesn't fight, but is distracted by a ball of yarn he finds during the fight. Alain and Ash are victorious, making the enemy retreat. Alain digs the Plate up; Dawn loves how it looks and wants to hold it, which she does. After leaving, Alain asks for the Plate back from Dawn. She realizes she doesn't have the Plate, which worries her and everyone. They go back to the clearing, but the Plate isn't there. It turns out that Meowth had left his ball of yarn there and went back to get it. When there, he saw Shizuku and simply grabbed it; it was accidentally left behind by Dawn. The Tekiyoku now possesses the Water Plate. Alain yells at Dawn, making her cry. Ash even admits that she shouldn't have done that, which saddens her more. They leave to get Clemont and Bonnie from the Pokémon Center they're at. Lastly, Barry has finished packing and is talking with his roommate, Paul. When he's about to leave, there's a blue mist that surrounds him, making it cold and hard for him to move. Paul strikes him from behind. He has just used Mist of Depression, revealing that he's an Ice Manipulator and a member of the Tekiyoku. He leaves the scene. Debuts * James Miki * Jessie Hayashibara * Meowth (character) Trivia * This episode is named after Shizuku, the name of the Water Plate. which is the actual Japanese name for the Water Plate in the Pokémon franchise. It roughly translates to "water drop". Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes